Hand puppets are well known for encouraging creativity, for instance, by allowing children and adults to engage in roll playing and the like. Unfortunately, many prior art puppets, dolls, and stuffed toys often comprise a fixed character which fails to allow for any change in the various visual, physical and operational characteristics of the puppet. In this connection, these limitations are known to apply to all types of puppets, dolls and stuffed toys including hand puppets.
More recently, there have been suggested various puppets and dolls which allow the user to implement reconfigurations through changes of clothing or the addition of accessories. In fact, it has even been known to permit a change in facial features, but it seems that no hand puppet kit has ever been proposed which truly maximizes creative play opportunities.
Still additionally, hand puppets have conventionally been of limited use as children's toys apart from offering great amusement when animated on the hand. However, they otherwise are of little or no use, for instance, as a decorative item. More specifically, a hand puppet is generally considered as an open, empty and limp structure that is disappointing for other uses such as display or the like.
In view of the foregoing, it has remained to provide a hand puppet kit that truly maximizes creative play. It has also remained to provide such a kit which allows user interaction in the creation of ornamentation to change the character, appearance and/or shape of the puppet at will. Still additionally, it has remained to provide a hand puppet which is also capable of suitable self-supporting display.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.